The invention relates to a composition for washing keratin materials, comprising, in a cosmetically acceptable medium, at least one (C8-30) alkylamido ether sulphate, at least one anionic surfactant and at least one cationic polymer, to a cosmetic process for treating keratin materials and to a use as a shampoo.
The known combinations of anionic surfactants and cationic polymers lead to cosmetic properties which are not entirely satisfactory, in particular on dried hair.
The Applicant has found, surprisingly, that the use of (C8-30) alkylamido ether sulphate in combination with certain anionic surfactants and certain cationic polymers, in a cosmetically acceptable medium, improves the cosmetic properties of dried hair, in particular their smooth feel, manageability and sheen. In addition, this formulation has an excellent level of ocular tolerance, enabling it to be used in particular for children""s shampoos.
One subject of the present invention is thus a composition for washing keratin materials, comprising, in a cosmetically acceptable medium, at least one (C8-30) alkylamido ether sulphate, at least one anionic surfactant and at least one cationic polymer.
The expression xe2x80x9ccosmetically acceptable mediumxe2x80x9d means a medium which is compatible with all keratin materials, such as the skin, the hair, the nails, the eyelashes and the eyebrows, the lips and any other area of the body and the face, and which also have a pleasant odour, appearance and feel.
Another subject of the invention consists of a cosmetic process for treating keratin materials using the abovementioned composition.
Another subject of the invention is a use of the composition according to the invention as a shampoo.
Other subjects, characteristics, aspects and advantages of the invention will emerge even more clearly on reading the description and the various examples which follow.
According to the invention, the washing composition comprises, in a cosmetically acceptable medium:
at least one (C8-30) alkylamido ether sulphate,
at least one anionic surfactant chosen from (C6-C24) alkyl sulphates, (C6-C24) alkyl ether sulphates, (C6-C24) alkyl ether carboxylates and anionic (C6-C24) alkyl polyglycosides, and
at least one cationic polymer whose cationic charge density is greater than or equal to 1 milliequivalent per gram (meq/g).
The (C8-30) alkylamido ether sulphates which may be used in the composition according to the invention are in the form of salts of alkali metals such as sodium, of alkaline-earth metals such as magnesium, of ammonium or of amino alcohols.
The alkyl group containing from 8 to 30 carbon atoms and preferably from 10 to 20 carbon atoms may be linear or branched, and may be chosen in particular from lauryl, myristyl and palmityl groups.
The number of alkylene oxide units, preferably of ethylene oxide units, in the (C8-30) alkylamido ether sulphates which is suitable in the invention is between 1 and 100 and preferably between 2 and 20.
Preferably, sodium lauryl/myristylamido ether sulphate containing 3 mol of ethylene oxide, sold under the name Laural(copyright) AMS by the company CECA, may be used in the composition according to the invention as (C8-C20) alkylamido ether sulphate.
The anionic surfactants which are suitable in the present invention are chosen from (C6-C24) alkyl sulphates, (C6-C24) alkyl ether sulphates, (C6-C24) alkyl ether carboxylates and anionic (C6-C24) alkyl polyglycosides that are well known in the art, and preferably from (C6-C24) alkyl ether sulphates.
They are in the form of salts of alkali metals, for example of sodium and of potassium, of alkaline-earth metals, for example of magnesium, of ammonium, or of amino alcohol. The anionic surfactants with ether units comprise a number of alkylene oxide units, preferably of ethylene oxide units, of between 1 and 100 and preferably between 2 and 20.
As examples of anionic alkyl polyglycosides, mention may be made in particular of alkylglycoside citrates and alkylglycoside tartrates, and as an example of (C6-C24) alkyl ether sulphate, mention may be made of sodium lauryl ether sulphate (70/30 C12/C14) containing 2.2 mol of ethylene oxide.
The washing composition according to the invention comprises one or more cationic polymers whose cationic charge density is greater than or equal to 1 milliequivalent per gram but preferably between 1 meq/g and 8 meq/g.
The cationic charge density may be determined according to the Kjeldahl method.
Cationic polymers with a cationic charge density of greater than or equal to 1 meq/g which may be used in accordance with the present invention may be chosen from all those that are already known per se as improving the cosmetic properties of hair treated with detergent compositions, namely, in particular, those described in patent application EP-A-0 337 354 and in French patent applications FR-A-2 270 846, 2 383 660, 2 598 611, 2 470 596 and 2 519 863.
Even more generally, in the context of the present invention, the expression  less than  less than cationic polymer greater than  greater than  denotes any polymer containing cationic groups and/or groups which may be ionized into cationic groups.
The cationic polymers are chosen from those which contain units comprising primary, secondary, tertiary and/or quaternary amine groups which may either form part of the main polymer chain or may be borne by a side substituent directly linked thereto.
The cationic polymers used generally have a number-average molecular mass of between 500 and 5xc3x97106 approximately and preferably between 103 and 3xc3x97106 approximately.
Among the cationic polymers which may be mentioned more particularly are polymers of the polyamine, polyamino amide and polyquaternary ammonium type. These are known products.
The polymers of the polyamine, polyamido amide and polyquaternary ammonium type, which may be used in accordance with the present invention and which may be mentioned in particular, are those described in French patents Nos. 2 505 348 and 2 542 997. Among these polymers, mention may be made of:
(1) quaternized or non-quaternized vinylpyrrolidone/dialkylaminoalkyl (meth)acrylate copolymers, such as the products sold under the name xe2x80x9cGafquat(copyright)xe2x80x9d by the company ISP, such as, for example, Gafquat(copyright) 734, 755 or HS100, or alternatively the product known as xe2x80x9cCopolymxc3xa9re 937xe2x80x9d. These polymers are described in detail in French patents 2 077 143 and 2 393 573.
(2) Polymers consisting of piperazinyl units and of divalent alkylene or hydroxyalkylene radicals containing straight or branched chains, optionally interrupted by oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms or by aromatic or heterocyclic rings, as well as the oxidation and/or quaternization products of these polymers. Such polymers are described, in particular, in French patents 2 162 025 and 2 280 361.
(3) Water-soluble polyamino amides prepared in particular by polycondensation of an acidic compound with a polyamine; these polyamino amides can be crosslinked with an epihalohydrin, a diepoxide, a dianhydride, an unsaturated dianhydride, a bis-unsaturated derivative, a bis-halohydrin, a bis-azetidinium, a bis-haloacyldiamine, a bis-alkyl halide or alternatively with an oligomer resulting from the reaction of a difunctional compound which is reactive with a bis-halohydrin, a bis-azetidinium, a bis-haloacyldiamine, a bis-alkyl halide, an epihalohydrin, a diepoxide or a bis-unsaturated derivative; the crosslinking agent is used in proportions ranging from 0.025 to 0.35 mol per amine group of the polyamino amide; these polyamino amides can be alkylated or, if they contain one or more tertiary amine functions, they can be quaternized. Such polymers are described, in particular, in French patents 2 252 840 and 2 368 508.
(4) The polyamino amide derivatives resulting from the condensation of polyalkylene polyamines with polycarboxylic acids followed by alkylation with difunctional agents. Mention may be made, for example, of adipic acid/dialkylaminohydroxyalkyldialkylenetriamine polymers in which the alkyl radical contains from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and preferably denotes methyl, ethyl or propyl. Such polymers are described in particular in French patent 1 583 363.
Among these derivatives, mention may be made more particularly of the adipic acid/dimethylaminohydroxypropyl/diethylenetriamine polymers sold under the name xe2x80x9cCartaretine F, F4 or F8xe2x80x9d by the company Sandoz.
(5) The polymers obtained by reaction of a polyalkylene polyamine containing two primary amine groups and at least one secondary amine group with a dicarboxylic acid chosen from diglycolic acid and saturated aliphatic dicarboxylic acids having from 3 to 8 carbon atoms. The molar ratio between the polyalkylene polyamine and the dicarboxylic acid is between 0.8:1 and 1.4:1; the polyamino amide resulting therefrom is reacted with epichlorohydrin in a molar ratio of epichlorohydrin relative to the secondary amine group of the polyamino amide of between 0.5:1 and 1.8:1. Such polymers are described in particular in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,615 and 2,961,347.
Polymers of this type are sold in particular under the name xe2x80x9cHercosett 57xe2x80x9d by the company Hercules Inc. or alternatively under the name xe2x80x9cPD 170xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDelsette(copyright) 101xe2x80x9d by the company Hercules in the case of the adipic acid/epoxypropyl/diethylenetriamine copolymer.
(6) Cyclopolymers of methyldiallylamine or of dimethyldiallylammonium, such as the homopolymers or copolymers containing units corresponding to formulae (VI) or (VIxe2x80x2): 
in which formulae k and t are equal to 0 or 1, the sum k+t being equal to 1; R12 denotes a hydrogen atom or a methyl radical; R10 and R11, independently of each other, denote an alkyl group having from 1 to 22 carbon atoms, a hydroxyalkyl group in which the alkyl group preferably has 1 to 5 carbon atoms, or a lower amido-(C1-C4) alkyl group, or R10 and R11 can denote, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, heterocyclic groups such as piperidyl or morpholinyl; Yxe2x88x92 is an anion such as bromide, chloride, acetate, borate, citrate, tartrate, bisulphate, bisulphite, sulphate or phosphate. These polymers are described in particular in French patent 2 080 759 and in its Certificate of Addition 2 190 406.
Mention may be made, for example, of the diallyldimethylammonium chloride homopolymer sold under the name xe2x80x9cMerquat(copyright) 100xe2x80x9d by the company Calgon and the copolymers of diallyldimethylammonium chloride and of acrylamide sold under the name xe2x80x9cMerquat(copyright) 550xe2x80x9d.
(7) The quaternary diammonium polymer containing repeating units corresponding to the formula: 
xe2x80x83in which formula (VII):
R13, R14, R15 and R16, which may be identical or different, represent aliphatic, alicyclic or arylaliphatic radicals containing from 1 to 20 carbon atoms or lower hydroxyalkylaliphatic radicals, or alternatively R13, R14, R15 and R16, together or separately, constitute, with the nitrogen atoms to which they are attached, heterocycles optionally containing a second heteroatom other than nitrogen, or alternatively R13, R14, R15 and R16 represent a linear or branched C1-C6 alkyl radical substituted with a nitrile, ester, acyl or amide group or a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R17xe2x80x94D or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R17xe2x80x94D where R17 is an alkylene radical and D is a quaternary ammonium group;
A1 and B1 represent polymethylene groups containing from 2 to 20 carbon atoms which may be linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, and which may contain, linked to or intercalated in the main chain, one or more aromatic rings or one or more oxygen or sulphur atoms or sulphoxide, sulphone, disulphide, amino, alkylamino, hydroxyl, quaternary ammonium, ureido, amide or ester groups, and
Xxe2x88x92 denotes an anion derived from an inorganic or organic acid;
A1, R13 and R15 can form, with the two nitrogen atoms to which they are attached, a piperazine ring; in addition, if A1 denotes a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated alkylene or hydroxyalkylene radical, B1 can also denote a group xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94OCxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 in which D denotes:
a) a glycol residue of formula: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, where Z denotes a linear or branched hydrocarbon radical or a group corresponding to one of the following formulae:
xe2x80x94(CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O)xxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94[CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94O]yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94
xe2x80x83where x and y denote an integer from 1 to 4, representing a defined and unique degree of polymerization or any number from 1 to 4 representing an average degree of polymerization;
b) a bis-secondary diamine residue such as a piperazine derivative;
c) a bis-primary diamine residue of formula: xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, where Y denotes a linear or branched hydrocarbon radical, or alternatively the divalent radical
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94;
d) a ureylene group of formula: xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94.
Preferably, Xxe2x88x92 is an anion such as chloride or bromide.
These polymers generally have a number-average molecular mass of between 1000 and 100,000.
Polymers of this type are described in particular in French patents 2 320 330, 2 270 846, 2 316 271, 2 336 434 and 2 413 907 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,273,780, 2,375,853, 2,388,614, 2,454,547, 3,206,462, 2,261,002, 2,271,378, 3,874,870, 4,001,432, 3,929,990, 3,966,904, 4,005,193, 4,025,617, 4,025,627, 4,025,653, 4,026,945 and 4,027,020.
It is more particularly possible to use the polymers consisting of repeating units corresponding to the formula: 
in which R1, R2, R3 and R4, which may be identical or different, denote an alkyl or hydroxyalkyl radical containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms approximately, n and p are integers ranging from 2 to 20 approximately and Xxe2x88x92 is an anion derived from an inorganic or organic acid.
One compound of formula (a) which is particularly preferred is the one for which R1, R2, R3 and R4 represent a methyl radical and n=3, p=6 and X=Cl, referred to as Hexadimethrine chloride according to the INCI (CTFA) nomenclature.
(8) Quaternary polyammonium polymers consisting of units of formula (VIII): 
xe2x80x83in which formula:
R18, R19, R20 and R21, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom or a methyl, ethyl, propyl, xcex2-hydroxyethyl, xcex2-hydroxypropyl or xe2x80x94CH2CH2(OCH2CH2)pOH radical,
where p is equal to 0 or to an integer between 1 and 6, with the proviso that R18, R19, R20 and R21 do not simultaneously represent a hydrogen atom,
r and s, which may be identical or different, are integers between 1 and 6,
q is equal to 0 or to an integer between 1 and 34,
X denotes a halogen atom,
A denotes a dihalide radical or preferably represents xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
Such compounds are described in particular in patent application EP-A-122 324.
Among these products, mention may be made, for example, of xe2x80x9cMirapol(copyright) A 15xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cMirapol(copyright) AD1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cMirapol(copyright) AZ1xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMirapol(copyright) 175xe2x80x9d sold by the company Miranol;
(9) homopolymers or copolymers derived from acrylic acid or methacrylic acid and comprising units: 
xe2x80x83in which the groups R22 independently denote H or CH3, the groups A2 independently denote a linear or branched alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms or a hydroxyalkyl group of 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
the groups R23, R24 and R25, which may be identical or different, independently denote an alkyl group of 1 to 18 carbon atoms or a benzyl group,
the groups R26 and R27 represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
X2xe2x88x92 denotes an anion, for example methosulphate or halide such as chloride or bromide.
The comonomer(s) which may be used in the preparation of the corresponding copolymers belong(s) to the family of acrylamides, methacrylamides, diacetoneacrylamides, acrylamides and methacrylamides substituted on the nitrogen with lower alkyls, alkyl esters, acrylic acid or methacrylic acid, vinylpyrrolidone or vinyl esters.
(10) Quaternary polymers of vinylpyrrolidone and of vinylimidazole, such as, for example, the products sold under the names Luviquat(copyright) FC 905, FC 550 and FC 370 by the company BASF.
(11) Polyamines such as Polyquart(copyright) H sold by Henkel under the reference name xe2x80x9cPolyethylene glycol (15) tallow polyaminexe2x80x9d in the CTFA dictionary.
(12) Crosslinked polymers of methacryloyloxy (C1-C4) alkyltri (C1-C4) alkylammonium salts such as the polymers obtained by homopolymerization of dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate quaternized with methyl chloride, or by copolymerization of acrylamide with dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate quaternized with methyl chloride, the homo- or copolymerization being followed by crosslinking with a compound containing olefinic unsaturation, in particular methylenebisacrylamide. A crosslinked acrylamide/methacryloyloxyethyltrimethylammonium chloride copolymer (20/80 by weight) in the form of a dispersion containing 50% by weight of the said copolymer in mineral oil can be used more particularly. This dispersion is sold under the name xe2x80x9cSalcaree(copyright) SC 92xe2x80x9d by the company Allied Colloids. A crosslinked methacryloyloxyethyltrimethylammonium chloride homopolymer containing about 50% by weight of the homopolymer in mineral oil or in a liquid ester can also be used. These dispersions are sold under the names xe2x80x9cSalcare(copyright) SC 95xe2x80x9d by the company Allied Colloids.
Other cationic polymers which can be used in the context of the invention are polyalkyleneimines, in particular polyethyleneimines, polymers containing vinylpyridine or vinylpyridinium units, condensates of polyamines and of epichlorohydrin, quaternary polyureylenes and chitin derivatives.
Among all the cationic polymers which can be used in the context of the present invention, it is preferred to use cyclopolymers, in particular the polymers or copolymers of dimethyldiallylammonium chloride and of acrylamide, sold under the names xe2x80x9cMerquat(copyright) 100xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMerquat 550xe2x80x9d by the company Calgon.
As other cationic polymers which are suitable in the present invention, mention may be made in particular of cellulose polymers, for example the cellulose ether derivatives comprising quaternary ammonium groups described in French patent No. 1 492 597, and in particular the polymers sold under the names xe2x80x9cJRxe2x80x9d (JR 400, JR 125 or JR 30M) or xe2x80x9cLRxe2x80x9d (LR 400 or LR 30M) by the company Union Carbide Corporation. These polymers are also defined in the CTFA dictionary as hydroxyethylcellulose quaternary ammoniums which have reacted with an epoxide substituted with a triethylammonium group.
Mention may also be made of cellulose copolymers or cellulose derivatives grafted with a water-soluble quaternary ammonium monomer, which are described in particular in U.S. Pat. No. 4 131 576, such as hydroxyalkylcelluloses, for instance hydroxymethyl-, hydroxyethyl- or hydroxypropylcelluloses grafted in particular with a methacryloylethyltrimethylammonium, methacrylamidopropyltrimethylammonium or dimethyldiallylammonium salt.
The commercial products corresponding to this definition are more particularly the products sold under the name xe2x80x9cCelquat(copyright) L 200xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCelquat(copyright)H 100xe2x80x9d by the company National Starch.
The washing composition according to the invention comprises the (C8-30) alkylamido ether sulphates and anionic surfactants as mentioned above, in a total amount of between 3% and 50% by weight, and the cationic polymers in an amount of between 0.001% and 10% by weight and preferably between 0.05% and 5% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
The weight ratio between the anionic surfactants and the (C8-30) alkylamido ether sulphates is preferably between 100 and 0.01 and preferentially between 20 and 1.
The cosmetically acceptable medium may consist of water or of a mixture of water and a cosmetically acceptable solvent such as a C1-C4 lower alcohol, for example ethanol, isopropanol, tert-butanol or n-butanol; alkylene glycols, for instance propylene glycol or glycol ethers; C5-C10 alkanes; acetone, methyl ethyl ketone; C1-C4 alkyl acetates, for instance methyl acetate, ethyl acetate or butyl acetate; dimethoxyethane or diethoxyethane; and mixtures thereof. The pH of the compositions of the invention is between 4 and 8 and preferably between 5 and 7.
The compositions according to the invention may also contain conventional additives that are well known in the art, such as natural or synthetic anionic, amphoteric, zwitterionic, nonionic or cationic, associative or non-associative polymeric thickeners, non-polymeric thickeners, for instance acids or electrolytes, nacreous agents, opacifiers, fragrances, mineral, plant and/or synthetic oils, esters of fatty acids or of polyethylene glycols, dyes, organic or mineral particles, volatile or non-volatile, modified or unmodified silicones, preserving agents and pH stabilizers.
A person skilled in the art will take care to select the optional additives and the amount thereof such that they do not harm the properties of the compositions of the present invention.
These additives are present in the composition according to the invention in an amount ranging from 0% to 20% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
The washing compositions according to the invention may be in the form of fluid or thickened liquids, gels, creams, mousses, simple emulsions or multiple emulsions.
They may be used, for example, as shampoos, rinse-out care products, deep-down care masks, shower gels or lotions or creams for treating the scalp.
The present invention also relates to a cosmetic process for treating keratin materials, which consists in applying an effective amount of a washing composition as described above to the keratin materials and in carrying out a rinsing operation, after an optional period of exposure.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the composition may be used as a shampoo.
The example which follows illustrates the present invention and should not be considered in any way as limiting the invention.